


Puzzle Piece

by Shinimegami



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Amulet Fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunterhusbands, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante comes to a decision late at night. Another fluffy Dante/Leon fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not exactly sure this is of the same quality of my other fics (assuming any of my other fics are quality at all), but I'd been kicking the idea around for awhile as a fic (it's already happened in RP), and I figured I'd write a little something up and see where it went. I'm not too certain about Dante's characterization, but I figured I've kept him at least somewhat close to my previous fics.
> 
> Also, this fic refers back to Devils Never Cry, and while it's not necessary to read that to understand this one, it may help a little.
> 
> I admit I took some liberties with how Sparda/Force Edge works, and a little with Dante's past, so my idea isn't exactly water-tight, but I figured, it's fan fiction. If I can't take a liberty here and there for the sake of an idea, then why bother? If you can ignore it, then this should be a sweet little piece of fluff (of course, you'll have to be able to enjoy fluff too, but that's a given).

If devils could purr, he'd be doing that right now.

Contentment outside of finishing off an entire pizza by himself was kind of rare, but right now this moment had it beat by a long shot. Laying in bed, Dante stared up at the ceiling, lazily watching the slow rotations of the ceiling fan above him before eventually turning his gaze down to the sleeping agent laying against his chest. When Leon Kennedy walked into his office all those months ago, he had no idea they'd be here, but it was something he wouldn't change for the world.

He held back the urge to snicker, watching Leon sleep peacefully against him, wondering how someone who looked that innocent when they slept could be a gun-toting badass with skills almost comparable to his own. Then again, if you'd asked him earlier, Dante couldn't picture himself giving his heart to anyone either. Life was funny like that, he supposed.

He sighed and finally settled back against the pillow, staring at the ceiling again. Life had kind of been turned on it's ear since Leon turned up in his office, looking to convince him to contract with the US government. Something about experiments and the now defunct Umbrella Corporation. Apparently someone from their ranks thought that testing on demons was a good idea. Maybe they should ask Agnus how that'll work out for them.

You know, if they felt like talking to a grave in Fortuna.

He'd never admit it, but these recent events had made him nervous. This in mind, he'd talked to Trish, and with a bit of convincing (and bribing with a new devil arm and a promise of a shopping spree), he'd managed to get the Force Edge back from her, splitting it back up into the two amulets, carefully hiding Vergil's amulet and the rest of the components in a place no one would find it.

Didn't want those psychopaths getting the keys to Temen-ni-gru and the gates of hell, did he?

Deep down...he was kind of glad to have his mother's amulet back, even when there were some difficult memories tied to it, and it meant deconstructing a pretty powerful demonic weapon for the time being. There were some things that had a sentimental value that you just couldn't give up.

Dante glanced over at the night stand next to the bed with a small frown before reaching over and opening one of it's drawers, pulling out the amulet, looking it over. Leon made a small noise and shifted against him slightly at him moving, causing Dante to look over at him, an idea crossing his mind.

It was hard to explain what the agent meant to him. In fact, for Dante, it was damn near impossible, not that he didn't try from time to time. He'd never felt a great deal of attachment to anyone before, and before they'd met, that'd suited him just fine. The further he could keep people away, the better. They'd stay out of harm's way, and if they had to go, well, the less it would hurt.

With Leon...he didn't have a chance. It'd kind of crept up on him before he could realize what was happening. It took an almost near-death experience after an explosion in a previously Umbrella occupied building for him to realize what he had here, and by then it was too late. Dante was ass over elbows in love with him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

This newly formed idea of his turned over in his mind a couple times as he looked up at the amulet, turning it over, looking at his name inscribed on the back. Sure, the amulet was pretty safe with him, always had been, but with Vergil's so close by, it could be kind of a liability in his hands. It'd be safe with someone else. Someone capable. Someone he _trusted_.

And right now the only person that fit that description was the man laying in his arms.

Almost as if reading his mind (he was pretty damn good at that), Leon shifted in his sleep again, eyes fluttering open and looking up at him sleepily. "Hey," the agent breathed softly, sounding a bit groggy. "Can't sleep?"

"Mm...just thinking." Dante responded quietly.

Leon stayed quiet for a moment, seeming to know that if Dante was going to tell him what he was thinking about, he'd just come out with it without having to be questioned. Eventually, he noticed the object in the demon hunter's hand. "What's that?"

Dante gave him a small half smile. He'd already explained what happened to most of his family. His father disappeared, his mother killed by demons, his brother losing his friggin' mind, trying to turn the human realm into a literal hell on Earth. He'd never really gone into a whole lot of detail though. Figured when the time came, Leon'd figure it out. Maybe it was time to add another piece to the puzzle.

"Something my mother gave me a long time ago..." He started quietly, holding the amulet up again so they could both look at it. "You remember that big ass sword Trish had? I talked her out of it so I could dismantle it. Figured things were too dangerous to just let it be right now, considering it's power could open all hell. This...actually happens to be one of the pieces."

Leon stayed curled against his chest as he spoke, looking up at the blood red gem being held up above them, a dull light coming from a street lamp through the slats of the shades on the window causing it to sparkle here and there. They laid there for a moment, just looking at it before Dante spoke again.

"I was thinking...This thing, it's probably not a good idea for it to stay on me all the time. If anyone's going after it, they're going to try to find me first, thinking I've got it." He paused, turning the amulet over and over again in his hand. "So I think it's better if someone I trust hangs onto it, you know? Someone who I know could keep an eye on it and keep it from falling into the wrong hands."

Leon sat up a little, giving him a quizzical look. "You're not saying..."

Dante couldn't help but give a grin at the look on Leon's face before gently taking the silver chain attached to the amulet and gently putting it around his neck, allowing the amulet to hang there. "That's exactly what I'm saying, babe."

He watched as Leon looked down at the amulet, hand carefully coming up to wrap around the red stone, studying it for a second before looking back up at him with a soft expression. "Why?"

Dante's own expression softened. Why? C'mon, Leon. You didn't already know? "Because," He said, his voice matching his expression. "You're everything good I see in humans. You're smart, quick, able to adapt..."

He gently reached over, putting his hand underneath his chin, holding the agents gaze to his own. "You give a damn. You wanna save the world and everyone in it, and you don't want anything in return for it."

He couldn't help but give a small grin. "Not to mention you got a pretty wicked sense of humor and you're a damn good shot. Oh, and you have the amazing ability to put up with my shit." Or call him on it, if the circumstances called for it.

The last comment caused the agent to laugh a little, causing Dante's grin to grow a bit before his expression returned to a softer one, hand moving to caress Leon's face. "It's because I love you. And this thing...it's a part of my past, a part of me. Just seemed to make sense to hand it over to you."

Leon stayed silent for a moment, looking as if he was taking his explanation in before giving him another soft smile. "...I love you too, you know."

Damn, it felt good to hear that. Dante leaned in, giving the agent a gentle kiss before pulling him close again, Leon settling back against his chest.

"I'll take good care of it. I promise." Leon said softly, closing his eyes again, the action reminding Dante of how sleepy he was getting. He placed a soft kiss on the agent's forehead before settling back into his pillow, closing his eyes.

"I know you will, babe."

If devils could purr, he swore he'd be doing that right now.


End file.
